This disclosure is directed to poly(siloxane-etherimide) compositions, and in particular to electrical tracking resistant polyetherimide compositions, articles formed therefrom, and their methods of manufacture.
Poly(siloxane-etherimide) copolymers are known as outstanding high performance materials, having a high glass transition temperature (Tg), high modulus, and strength at elevated temperatures, as well as excellent chemical resistance. They are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide range of applications. Because of their broad use, particularly in the electrical and electronic industries, it is desirable to provide polyetherimides with good electrical tracking resistance. Electrical tracking is the formation of conductive pathways on the surface of a polymer under certain conditions and at a certain voltage. Electrical tracking in a polymer can be a source of fire therefore resistance to electrical tracking is often an important safety requirement for a material used in certain electrical applications. A common method of reporting the electrical tracking resistance of a polymer is by its comparative tracking index rating (CTI).
There accordingly remains a need in the art for poly(siloxane-etherimide) compositions that have excellent electrical tracking resistance. It would be a further advantage if the compositions could be rendered electrical tracking resistant without a significant detrimental effect on one or more of material cost, processability, and mechanical properties.